


Because I Love You

by wallywesticle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywesticle/pseuds/wallywesticle
Summary: He loves her. He loves her more than he has ever loved anything or anyone. She was never meant to last, and he knows this. Why is saying goodbye so hard?
Relationships: Ancient Greece/Turkey (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I literally haven't posted in over 3 years, and I cannot believe that! I have a few unposted works that I am trying to get out into the world, but I definitely want some new ideas to roll with! I miss writing, and I want to try to make more time for it. Please let me know if there is a pairing or idea you want to see!

“Do it,” she tells him, voice turning into a rasping wheeze. It causes him to flinch, and the flash of pain in her eyes makes him wish he hadn’t. He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, tries to soothe her worries, or perhaps his own, tries to alleviate her pain. He notices it doesn’t do anything for either of them. 

He’s dreamt about this. He thinks, perhaps, this could also be a dream. They have come to him, recurring, a nightmare he can’t escape. His wife, beautiful and powerful and his best friend in the whole world, is in pain, begging him to help her. In his dreams he never did it, and she would end up writhing in pain, screaming for relief. Eventually her screams would stop, and he’d be holding her limp body in his arms. His stomach sinks. 

“I can’t,” he responds honestly, voice a sad whisper. She smiles at him, tears falling down her cheeks, and reaches up to hold his jaw. She caresses his cheek with her thumb, and he finds that her real objective was to wipe away his own tears. He sniffs, trying to will them away, but ultimately failing to do so. She hums, hand dropping from his face to drop back into the grass. She’s used up the last of her energy, and he knows this. He pushes hair from her face and runs his thumb over the smile he’s so fond of. 

“Please,” she begs him, and any control over his tear ducts he once had is now gone, “I need you to do this.” 

“Why,” he asks her, openly weeping, “why must I?” She attempts to tug him down to her, and he gets the hint and leans down. She presses her lips to his very briefly, gasping in a breath immediately afterwards. 

“Because I love you,” she murmurs to him, “and you love me. And I need you to do this for me. I need it to be you because I trust no one else. And I can’t be found in this condition. Please.” He wipes his tears on the back of his hand and presses another kiss to her forehead, shoulders quaking. 

“I love you,” he tells her, and she’s smiling at him again, brightly and beautifully, and it’s the only thing keeping him together.

“I know,” she says, and he plunges the knife in deep.


End file.
